Catch me if I fall
by PotterQuidditch
Summary: My name is Arianne Fall, and this is how I accidentally fell for Sirius Black.


**A/N **Hi guys! This is my first ever actual story so please be kind :D. Hope you like it! (Also I'm not very good with the terminology like AU etc so if anyone wants to help that would be great :)) Give me some feedback! I'd love to hear from you. However, I would like to stress that I cannot provide regular updates. I'm not gonna lie, there are gonna be some days with chapters, and some without. I'll try to update at least once a week though. x

**Chapter 1- Hogwhats School of Witchcraft and What?**

Hey. My name's Arianne Fall, and if someone had told me that obnoxious, ego-inflated prat Sirius Black was the boy I was going to fall for, I would have personally escorted them to see Madam Etange in the hospital wing myself. And yet here we are. But hey, I'm getting ahead of my self. I'm going to start at the beginning, and do something right, because Melin knows- with Black, nothing ever goes to plan. I come from a family of muggles. We lived in Australia for the best part of my childhood, until my parents divorced and I went to live in England with my mum and her boyfriend when I was almost ten. Halfway through ten, and boyfriend became fiancée, and within six months my mum was Ella Kung. I refused to change my name though- I hated the guy. He was never nice to me unless my mum was around, and even then he was bordering on rude. But I'm going to start at my eleventh birthday.

It was here! Finally, yesterday which had seemed to take an age to end, had ended. I was eleven! I ran downstairs to check if I had mail from my friends in Australia. In a good mood, I bounded and skipped my way to the front door. Skidding to a stop, I bent over the welcome mat and picked up the letters on the doorstep. As I filed through them, however, the smile slowly slid off my face. I had only one birthday card I recognised, and that was from a girl I barely knew back home- I was actually surprised she even wrote to me! Frowning, I flipped through the letters addressed all to my step father. Maybe they were outside on the doorstep! Facepalming myself for not thinking of this before, I opened the door only to be met with a blast of English 'Summer' (pfffft) wind and a face full of feathers. Grooooossss- wait, feathers? Confused, I turned around, to see a tiny tawny owl circling the stairs with what looked like a letter clutched in it's beak. I screamed in shock, and the owl circled once more, before dropping the letter and flying out the door. Puzzled and slightly terrified, I slammed the door shut before any more random birds could fly into the house, and walked cautiously to the letter. It was addressed to me.

Miss A. Fall

The Smallest Bedroom

5, Ingle court

Chestworth

Intrigued, I opened it, only to find that it said:

Dear Miss Fall,

We are delighted to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Well, that was the first and only time I've fainted in my life. I had reached the age where I knew it wasn't cool to believe in fairies anymore, and yet couldn't stop myself from putting the tooth I had lost under my pillow- and when an eleven year old is told they are magical, well, who's not gonna believe them? A few moments later, I woke up on the floor- groggy, but somewhat ecstatic. Hogwhats school of Witchcraft and What be damned, this was either a brilliant prank someone had pulled, or something to finally explain why everyone I've ever disliked has got their comeuppance in someway or another- except my stepfather (yet). Excited and slightly nervous, I started running up the stairs to show my parents, only to remember they had gone away for the weekend- it was somewhat of a relief to not have my stepfather here. So I went upstairs to get dressed, and then took both myself (wrapped up like a caterpillar) and my letter to my best friend on the street, Caterina.

As I lifted my hand to knock, her mum opened the door. "Oh my Merl- oh dear Lord, Arianne Fall, you gave me quite a fright!" We laughed. "Sorry Mrs Aves," I said ruefully. "Now I believe a congratulations is in order!" she said loudly. "Happy Birthday, darling". "Thanks Mrs Aves," I said, "Is Catie home?" She nodded and motioned for me to come in. "She's in her bedroom, love," said Mrs Aves, and I thanked her and went through to Catie's bedroom. Not bothering to knock, I burst through the door. "Catie!" I exclaimed, fully expecting to see my friend sitting on her bed or doing some random thing. But she wasn't there, and I heard a yell from the bathroom. "Sit down, Ari, I'll be two minutes!" "Alright," I yelled back, and wandered over to her dressing table to play with her hair stuff that was always freaking awesome and neon. But something at the back of the dresser caught my eye, and I reached over to grab it. It was addressed like the letter I had received earlier;

Miss C Aves

The middle bedroom

7, Ingle Court

Chestworth

Confused, I turned it over so I could see the opened envelope, made of thick, yellow parchment. I took the letter out and started to read.

Dear Miss Aves,

We are delighted to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary equipm-

"Happy Birthday!" My friend came running up behind me and gave me a hug. "OMG, we're both eleven now- wait, what's wrong?" Upon seeing my expression, she deflated slightly. Then she saw the letter in my hand, and her face turned ashen. She grabbed the parchment from my hands and put it behind her back. "Oh, um, that's nothing!" she said hurriedly. "Just some stupid joke, my brother- so what did you get for your birthday? I bet you got loads," she 'covered' quickly. Nice try, Catie. Still thoroughly confused, I gave her my letter, and her mouth fell into a small 'O' shape. I could see her lips forming the words, a look of incredulity spreading across her features. She suddenly let out a piercing scream. "Ari, you're coming with me to Hogwarts!"


End file.
